Our Kingdom
by drarry33
Summary: England Is suffering the effects of the death eaters. Scotland is cross but decides to help. N. Ireland and Wales come to, they are the United Kingdom after all. But, the question is how will Hogwarts handle the turned 15 year old nations. Set in the fifth book.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Crossover where England, N. Ireland, Wales and Scotland all go to Hogwarts to protect harry comments are greatly appreciated, this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it ^^**

"This is all your fault England" Shouted a red haired man with a heavy Scottish accent.

The Scotsman was currently standing outside England's house "Your bloody death eaters are keeping me up all hours of the night with their senseless killing" The red head continued ranting "Seriously I thought that we had got past all these stupid wars" He sighed "You nearly gave Nessie a heart attack, I COULD KILL YOU FOR THIS"

His last statement appeared to get him noticed because the front door opened a crack to reveal the much too pale face of England. His usually twinkling dark green eyes were dull and lifeless. Scotland was taken aback in shock; he hadn't seen him in so much pain since the world wars. Not even the American Revolution had left him looking this bad.

"What do you want Alistor" came the crackling voice of England.

"Well I came here to complain" He looked a tiny bit sheepish "But it appears wee brother you've had it a lot worse than me" he smiled slightly before glaring daggers "BUT I STILL WANT BLOODY ANSWERS FOR WHY DEATH EATERS ARE ATACKING ME"

England shook slightly but kept his ground looking up at his slightly taller brother "You might as well come in then" he said in the politest voice he could muster. He turned and entered the house, trying to hide his obvious limp as best he could.

Scotland looked after his brother, _what has happened to you?_ He thought, Scotland had suffered slightly but not to the extent of England. Alistor had received a few injuries; two of his fingers were broken and would take a few days to heal. But looking after his brother he could tell that the boy had received injuries, Injuries that had not been allowed to heal before a fresh attack. Scotland sighed and followed his brother inside the house.

Arthur's house to clean, the Scotsman glanced around in disgust. _Does this man have any personal belongings at all? _Of course Alistor knew he did. After some official snooping, all for the war effort of course, Scotland had found a small stack of photographs hidden under his brother's pillow.

Even though he was angry at England at the time he couldn't bring himself to destroy them. Most of them were photos taken of paintings. Himself, England, N. Ireland and Wales all grouped together. It was probably one of their only family portraits, and Scotland knew that the original was long gone. Scotland smiled at the memory of the picture, his three siblings had looked so carefree even if he had used the traditional *touch my brothers and I will pound you into dust glare* true there were arguments and battles but in the end they were still his brothers.

The rest of the pictures mostly consisted of England holding a young America and Canada. Although he had appeared carefree in most of these pictures there was a new darkness to his eyes that countered his outward happiness. The pictures were torn, with curling edges and burnt corners. Alistor could see the tears blotching some of the pictures, especially those including America.

The final few pictures held the allies. When Scotland looked at this group of people and was almost glad that he was part of the United Kingdom. England represented them and he didn't have to go to the fruitless meetings.

Lost in his own thoughts Scotland didn't notice that England had stopped. Arthur was looking at him with a bemused expression "Something on your mind Alistor, you seem distracted"

"No, just thinking"

"Wow, that's a first"

The Scotsman moved to throttle his brother, but the Englishman stepped out of the way; only to trip over his own feet and go crashing into a bookcase. Scotland began to laugh, a booming laugh that filled the entire house. But he stopped abruptly when he saw the pain in England's eyes. He's even worse off than I thought.

"What has Riddle been doing to you?" he said shaking his head in pity at the crippled nation, England opened his mouth to retaliate but Scotland cut him off "you should have asked us to help you. Me, N. Ireland and Wales, we are meant to be the United Kingdom you know" Scotland looked down on him "You need our help. You should swallow your pride and just let us" England looked down at the floor defeated.

Scotland reached out his hand to help the smaller nation up. But before England was completely stood up other voices could be heard from outside; one Irish and one Welsh.

"Now we can get this party started" said Scotland grinning, England only grimaced.

The two newcomers stepped into the room "Wow England you look like shit" said the Irish one of the two.

"Thanks for the insight Ireland" said England crossly.

"You should be happy to see us, we came especially to make sure Scotland didn't kill you" The Welsh one said with a smile.

"I thought we came to watch and cheer Scotland on" muttered Ireland.

England glared daggers at him. Ireland smiled and waved.

Sensing the tension Wales decided to try and change the subject "So Iggy are you Ok?"

"Does it look like I'm OK" England growled.

Scotland sighed and took over "I have deduced from Arthur's grumbling that Riddle is most definitely back, the Death Eater attacks on my country prove that" He paused "We have to sort this out as quickly as possible or I'm worried Iggy might die"

For all the death threats and battles none of the countries wanted England gone. If you ever asked any of the three brothers they would probably say that they only kept him around so they wouldn't have to go to the world meetings. But in reality it was deeper than that, disregarding the fact they would never admit it to others or even each other.

You would have to be blind to tell that England wasn't suffering but he still managed to croak out "I think I know what we have to do" Arthur heaved a long breathe "The boy who lived must fulfil the prophecy, there is no other way to stop Riddle" The others nodded in agreement taken aback by the state of the small nation.

"Are you suggesting we protect Harry, Iggy" asked the soft voice of Wales.

England nodded; before closing his eyes.

"However much I hate agreeing with you Iggy" smiled Ireland "You are right, we must do everything we can to make sure that the prophecy follows through" he paused "to our advantage the Potter boy must not die"

"How do you suppose we protect him?" Came the gruff voice of Scotland "Me and Arthur can ask Dumbledore for a favour to get in but how are we supposed to get close to Harry"

"I know what to do" Ireland said in a slightly sing song way.

"Dark Magick?" His three siblings asked.

"Aww brothers, you know me so well"

A symbol was being painted onto the ground by a gleeful Ireland; he couldn't understand why the modern magic community hated Dark Magick so much.

The other nations watched Ireland and his antics. They didn't seem especially worried as they trusted Ireland, and they were going to make him go first. None of the Nations watching Conner knew exactly what was going to happen as he had been pretty shady on the details, claiming that he wanted it to be a surprise. But they could guess.

"How old is Harry" Ireland asked as he added the finishing touches to the salted runes.

England pondered for a moment "He's in his fifth year so he is 15" he stated. The other Nations now knew exactly what N. Ireland was doing, but all they could do was hope that the effects weren't permanent. The three brothers seemed to sigh at the exact same moment. Ireland, oblivious to their grumbling, continued to spray salt across the floor, copying a design from a well-worn book.

"Done" Ireland said with a smile and stood up.

"Finally" Muttered a slightly impatient Scott.

"So, who's going first" asked England.

"I vote England" Chirped a Happy Wales.

"Second it"

"Third"

England glared at them.

"Well you shouldn't have asked the question" stated Scotland

"Shouldn't Ireland go first since he set up the Runes" argued England.

"Oh but Iggy dear, I have to stay out here and make sure that my precious little brother doesn't get hurt" Ireland said nearly fluttering his eyelashes.

"Fine" Muttered England "Where do you want me?"

Inside England's head he was having a mental battle _I must not explode, I have to remain calm, as much as I hate them I need them to help me, grrrrr why do they all have to be so god damn annoying._

Ireland answered, obviously happy at his brothers discomfort "in the centre is fine, make sure you don't smudge the edges" he said grinning.

England stepped into the centre of the room, being careful to avoid the salted runes.

Ireland went into full commander mode "Scott, Wales take up positions either side of me"

They obeyed in silence; it had been a long time since they'd seen Conner like this.

"Read these" Ireland passed out curling pieces of parchment, they began to chant.

The strange tongues connected with the runes on the floor. An unearthly flash took over the room.

When darkness returned England was left alone on the floor; the runes had been swept away.

"Did it work?" asked the now fifteen year old looking England.

"Yes it did" said Scotland, hiding a laugh behind his hand.

Ireland quickly cut the tension "alright who's next?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, onto the second chapter ^^ There may be a few mistakes in this I stayed up writing it pretty late so I apologies in advance ^^' I really wanted to finish this :P**

**Anyways I don't own HP or Hetalia however much I may want to**

**Enjoy :3 **

Dumbledore was sitting alone in his office. He was checking over the last of the school letters for the new students (he trusted McGonagall completely but liked to make sure that the first year's letters were absolutely perfect)

_I wonder what houses you will be put in? _He smiled to himself as he glanced over the letters. Dumbledore always found it exciting to think that all these young and untrained wizards were about to join his school. They were going to learn things that they couldn't learn anywhere else and that idea made him happy.

True there was the issue of a certain dark lord, but Dumbledore knew that he would be dead before he stopped being pleased for the success of his students.

His thoughts were then interrupted when a large barn owl flew in at his window. Dumbledore was surprised, most of his post didn't get sent directly to him. Although he was a world renowned wizard he did not get many personal messages. Most of his younger friends tended to send his post through McGonagall because they were worried about intruding on the wizened wizard's life.

Dumbledore decided, this particular letter was definitely from one of his older friends. This revelation troubled him slightly as these friends' letters usually meant trouble or he owed them a favour that they were going to make him repay in a tricky manner. At this point he was hoping for trouble. But he couldn't help smiling at the latter, his friends didn't do it to spite him, it was usually to amuse themselves or give Dumbledore himself something to smile about.

The owl pecked at the Wizard's hand impatiently, realizing he had phased out for a moment Dumbledore began to gently stroke the owl's feathers. In irritation the owl pecked the headmaster's hand.

"Alright, I'm paying attention" he glared at the owl ,his eyes still twinkling that seemed to counteract his outer displeasure, and pulled out a few owl treats from under the table.

Once the owl was sufficiently distracted, Dumbledore pulled at the letter attached to the owl's leg. Noticing it was free the owl flew off out the window; it let out a single hoot as it dropped out the window. _What a grumpy owl _Dumbledore thought _how am I supposed to send a reply now?_

Dumbledore then inspected the letter closely. His name was written in red ink, in handwriting he couldn't seem to place, even though he did recognise it from somewhere. He turned the letter over. There was a seal stamped in red wax on the back, he had to squint to decipher it but soon realised it held a printed image of the United Kingdom. The Kirkland family seal.

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at the crest it had been a good thirty years since he had spoken to any members of the Kirkland family face to face but he had sent a good many letters to Alistor Kirkland and his younger brother Arthur. Dumbledore believed that the came from a wealthy but lesser known wizarding family (which is the truth, but Dumbledore had no idea to their true identities of countries)

They are probably going to want a favour from me but I will be happy to oblige as it has been a very long time since we have been in contact, Dumbledore mused.

He pushed his finger under the crest gently breaking the soft wax. The paper tore slightly in his grip but he managed to get it off the letter relatively. Dumbledore had had enough bad experiences with letters to know first-hand the delicate task that was letter opening.

He then pulled the letter out of its envelope, spread it flat on his desk and began to read.

_Dear Albus, _

_I'm writing to ask you about a small favour. I have recently been asked to travel to Romania to work with the dragons. Although this is a wonderful opportunity for me it does mean that I am unable to continue the training of my four sons._

_I understand that you are most probably unaware of their existence; I fear we have drifted apart in these long thirty years spent apart, but alas I fear it will be a long while until we can once again meet face to face again; with the trouble our world is going through at the moment. I hope we can re kindle our friendship in the future. But anyway back to the matter at hand. My four children are all currently at the age of 15 (although my son Alistor will turn 16 five days into the start of the school year). _

_I would like to request that they are instated in your school; I know it is not common for students to get transferred into fifth year, but I am confident in their schooling. Do not worry if you cannot take them in at this time, I shall not be offended. If you do decline suggestions on what to do with them would be appreciated. As a final resort I can always take them to Romania._

_If you choose to accept them into your school their names are Alistor, Conner, Dylan and Arthur (I am sure you recognise the name, my younger brother is his namesake after all). If you are worried about death eaters trying to infiltrate your school all four of them are easily recognisable as they all share my families green eyes._

_I hope to hear a response from you soon,_

_Alistor Kirkland_

Dumbledore had not been expecting that kind of request, especially from Alistor Kirkland. Whatever way he pictured him it was never with children.

Albus knew that he was going to help once he saw the family crest, but he was still very much intrigued by the request. The fact that all the boys were all going to fall into Harry's year was slightly suspicious, but he trusted Alistor with his life.

Anyway Albus did always love new faces to shape and mould into the great wizards of the future.

He smiled as he reached for some parchment to start the four boy's letters.

The United Kingdom was currently sitting around England's sparse kitchen. The charred remains of England's and Scotland's breakfast attempts were now fused into the worktop.

Wales had taken over, opting for the more sensible breakfast of cereal. He passed the breakfast's around to his three brothers who were currently practicing being civil to each other. It was going well Wales mused no one has threatened WW3 in a whole ten minutes.

At that moment a tawny owl entered the room. Scotland deduced it must be Dumbledore's reply since he didn't recognise the owl. His brothers looked at it in confusion even though Ireland's confusion only appeared to be skin deep; Scotland had not got around to telling his siblings about his letter to Dumbledore just yet. He was fairly certain that England was going to yell at him.

The Owl hopped over to Scotland and promptly started asking for food.

Scotland fed it a small handful of cereal before beginning to sort through the letters. The top one was addressed to Alistor Kirkland (senior) while the others were addressed to Alistor (junior) and the other members of the United Kingdom. Scotland laughed slightly at the thought of him being a senior and having sons in general, but the ploy was necessary it is easier to keep a secret by simply not telling anyone.

"So, I sent a letter to Dumbledore" Scotland addressed his siblings.

England glared but much to Scotland's surprise didn't start a fighting match, _wow he's taking this whole being civil thing to serious _thought Scotland.

"Figured as much" Ireland muttered.

Wales nodded in agreement with Ireland.

"Well I got the replies, and judging by the number of envelopes we've been accepted" Scotland said smiling.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" muttered England sarcastically "But seriously, how did you get round the never aging thing. Dumbledore isn't that old that he won't notice"

"I told him that the Alistor he used to know now has four 15 year old sons, it seemed the most sensible option"

"You" Ireland pointed at Scotland "with children" he burst out laughing.

Scotland sighed and began to open the Letter addressed to Alistor senior.

The letter was pretty standard and wished him a good time in Romania, from the way Dumbledore had written Scotland deduced that the wizard was delighted to take on these four young wizards.

While Scotland was reading a small devilish smile then appeared on his face. _While I have the chance I might as well have some fun_ he thought.

"Anyway England" Scotland said smiling "I've told Dumbledore that your name is Anastasia, I hope you don't mind"

"WHAT?" England shouted. The temporary truce between the four nations was shattered as England jumped on Scotland.

Wales sighed and took another mouthful of his cereal. This was going to be a long year.


End file.
